The Real Vicky
by snowboundvicky
Summary: After having Vicky as his babysitter for two years, Timmy Turner suddenly decides that he wants to find out why Vicky is so icky. During this little adventure, he will find out more about her, and he might not like what he will find out. Ironically Cosmo and Wanda already know the answers about Vicky, but they aren't allowed to tell their fairy God-son anything about this.
1. Chapter 1: The Real Truth

"The Real Vicky".

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fairly OddParents. It belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. This is basically a premise to a new fan-fiction story of mine that will have our main character, Timmy Turner, suddenly interested in finding out why Vicky is so _icky_. During this little adventure, he will find out more about her, and he might not like what he will find out. Ironically Cosmo and Wanda already know the answers, but they aren't allowed to tell their fairy God-son anything about this.

* * *

Chapter One: "The Real Truth".

"Timmy! We are going to be leaving soon! Say goodbye to us!" Timmy's mother says to Timmy.

Ten-year-old Timmy Turner hugs his mother, and he says goodbye to his father.

After they left, Timmy sighs. "And now I'm going to have to deal with Vicky and her torment yet again!" Timmy says.

"There are always worse people than Vicky," Cosmo says.

"Yeah, right! Wait, that's Vicky's catchphrase," Timmy says.

"Like Mr. Crocker. Or Hailey—" Cosmo started to say, but Wanda interrupts him.

"What Cosmo is trying to say is don't be so hard on Vicky, Timmy. She still has feelings and real emotions. She might be hurting a lot worse than you are feeling," Wanda says.

"Are you guys on my side, or are you taking her side?" Timmy asks. He couldn't believe this. Vicky couldn't possibly have real human emotions and feelings. And as if she would be in pain or feeling miserable.

Timmy suddenly got a phone call from Vicky. "Hi, Vicky. What? You're not feeling good? You have to cancel? Then who is going to babysit me?" Timmy asks. He listens to what Vicky has to say. "Someone named Charlene Morris? Okay, but she better not be like you. Alright. Well, thanks for letting me know, Vicky. I guess I'll see you another day," Timmy says, and then he ends the call, putting the phone back down. "Vicky can't babysit me today. Do you guys know who Charlene Morris is?" Timmy asks as he looks at Cosmo and Wanda.

"Uh, yes. She is very nice!" Wanda says. She happens to already know Charlene, but she can't tell Timmy how much she knows about Charlene.

"Good. I want a nice babysitter for a change," Timmy says.

He turns on the TV, and then he starts watching a cartoon show.

Someone suddenly knocks on the front door. Timmy walks towards the front door, and then he unlocks the front door. Timmy opens the front door. He looks at a girl. "Are you Charlene Morris?" Timmy asks her.

"Yes. And you are Timmy Turner, right?" Charlene asks.

"Yes. Do you want to watch cartoons with me?" Timmy asks.

"Uh, sure! What show is this?" Charlene asks.

Timmy walks back to the couch, and he sits down on the couch. "Some show about a kid who has a mean and cruel babysitter. Story of my life, man," Timmy says.

Charlene walks into the living room. She closes the front door, and then she locks it. Charlene sits down next to Timmy. "Well, Vicky's not bad compared to that babysitter," Charlene says.

"Are you kidding me? She orders me around all afternoon, and then she makes sure that I'm mowing the lawn and cleaning my parents' bathroom. It's so gross in there," Timmy says.

"Well, have you ever taken into consideration that she wasn't born this way?" Charlene asks.

"Really?" Timmy asks.

"I can't, uh, reveal everything, but I feel sorry for her," Charlene says.

"I wouldn't feel sorry for Vicky Statton!" Timmy says.

"Well, it's your choice, Timmy. You can continue to hate Vicky if you want to, or you can become a detective and find out the truth about her," Charlene says.

Timmy felt annoyed. This girl that he doesn't even know wants him to become a detective? Weird girl.

"I'm perfectly fine with hating her, actually," Timmy says.

"Well, just think about it. She said that she's not feeling good, right? That means that she might feel sick, or she might feel miserable about something," Charlene says.

"It's not really like me to suddenly care about my enemies, Charlene," Timmy says.

He watches the kid do something really mean to his babysitter on the TV screen.

"I should do that to Vicky!" Timmy says.

"So, you want Vicky to get injured? Not cool, Timmy," Charlene says.

"It's not like I'm trying to kill Vicky, Charlene," Timmy says.

"I have an idea," Charlene says.

A few minutes later.

Timmy wasn't sure why he agreed to it. He still doesn't want to care about Vicky.

"So, why are we here?" Timmy asks.

"Do you see Vicky yet?" Charlene asks.

They were outside, and near the Dimmsdale Park.

"No. Wait, I see her now," Timmy says.

Vicky was teaching a little girl, younger than Tootie, how to ride a bike.

"This can't be Vicky," Timmy says.

"But it sure does look like her," Charlene says.

"I'm going to try to talk to her," Timmy says.

Timmy walks towards Vicky. "What is your evil scheme this time, Vicky? Teach a girl how to ride a bike, and then you'll trick her, or something?" Timmy asks.

Vicky looks at Timmy. "Uh, I'm not Vicky," Vicky says.

"Stop lying. I know this is you," Timmy says.

"No, I don't even know who you are," Vicky says.

"Why are you lying to me?" Timmy asks.

"Miss Vicky, who is this boy?" The six-year-old girl asks Vicky.

"No one," Vicky says.

Timmy sighs. "My name is Timmy Turner, and you do know who I am, Vicky," Timmy says.

"Alright, fine, what do you want, Twerp?" Vicky asks.

"Now that sounds like you," Timmy says.

"I just wasn't expecting you to come here to see me," Vicky says.

"You said that you're not feeling good, Vicky," Charlene says, as she walks towards Timmy and Vicky.

"Uh, hi, Charlene. It's true. I'm feeling sad today," Vicky says.

"I don't even know who you are anymore, Vicky," Timmy says.

"Wait, Timmy, I mean, Twerp, I can explain everything," Vicky says.

"I'm pretty sure you can't, Vicky," Timmy says, and then he walks away from her.

Charlene walks towards Timmy.

"You're right. There's something weird going on, Charlene. And I'm going to find out what that something is," Timmy says.

"You could try continuing to follow her, and see how she acts," Charlene says.

"That's a great idea!" Timmy says.

Charlene walks with Timmy back to his house.

"So, how do you know Vicky so well?" Timmy asks.

"She's my ex-best friend," Charlene says.

"Oh. I wonder why she's not your friend anymore," Timmy says.

"You probably don't want to know that story, Timmy," Charlene says.

"I'll secretly follow Vicky tomorrow," Timmy says.

Timmy and Charlene walk into his house, and then they resume watching the cartoon show. Timmy and Charlene sit down on the couch.

"She was acting so strange. Helping a little girl. That was so out of character of her," Timmy says.

Timmy resumes watching the cartoon show with Charlene.

He ended up falling asleep when it became close to 9:00 P.M.

Charlene moved Timmy to his bedroom, lying him down on his bed. She waited for Timmy's parents to come home.

Timmy's parents came home after 9:30 P.M., and then Charlene walked out of the house.

Timmy woke up when his parents came home, and then he ate his dinner.

He walks back into his bedroom, and then he tells his fairy God-parents something important.

"Vicky's not acting like herself. And it's about time I find out why she's like this, if it wasn't something she was born with," Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda look nervous, but Timmy doesn't question it.

"What was Vicky doing, Sport?" Wanda asks.

"She was actually teaching a young girl how to ride a bike," Timmy says.

Timmy decides to call Trixie Tang.

"Hi, Trixie. Will you go on a date with me?" Timmy asks.

"No," Trixie says, and then she hangs up.

"Darn. Rejected by her again," Timmy says.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now. And in the morning, I will secretly follow Vicky, and find out more about her," Timmy says.

Timmy lies down on his bed, and then he closes his eyes.

To be continued in _Chapter 2_.


	2. Chapter 2: The Real Story

The Author's Notes: So, basically, the problem is that Timmy believed that he knew who Vicky is. He doesn't know that she is only pretending to be this Icky Vicky character. He doesn't know anything about Hailey Drew, or Vicky's best friend, Atthea Killman.

Disclaimer: The Fairly OddParents doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I have six months of screenwriting experience, and this is my own creative idea. Hailey Drew, Charlene Morris, and Atthea Killman are my original characters. Please do not try to write for them without my permission. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter Two: "The Real Story"

Timmy had a long day at school today. Francis was bullying him. Trixie Tang rejected Timmy again. And Tootie kept talking to Timmy all day long.

"For the last time, Tootie, I'm not interested in dating you. Please try to love someone else, and leave me alone," Timmy says.

Tootie didn't want to give up though. "But you're just in denial of your feelings for me, Timmy!" Tootie says.

"Trust me, Tootie. I'm not in denial about anything," Timmy says.

"Your sister was acting weird yesterday," Timmy says.

"Weird? How was Vicky acting weird?" Tootie asks.

Timmy and Tootie walk out of the school, and they start walking to their house, but Tootie kept walking next to him.

"Vicky acted like she didn't even know who I am. She pretended not to know me, and then she called me a Twerp," Timmy says.

Tootie couldn't explain that. She doesn't know the full story of what happened. "Oh. I don't know why she said that to you. Maybe you were embarrassing her?" Tootie suggests.

"She was with a six-year-old girl. I don't know why she would be embarrassed to be seen with me," Timmy says.

"Huh. And what did she say to the six-year-old girl?" Tootie asks.

"She was teaching the girl how to ride a bike," Timmy says.

"Oh," Tootie says. She immediately figured out that Vicky didn't want Timmy to know that she is actually kind and sweet. "Well, yeah, I've got nothing, sorry," Tootie says.

"Could this mean that Vicky isn't so icky after all?" Chester McBadBat asks. He was, of course, walking with Timmy because they are best friends.

"Maybe. Maybe she isn't mean after all," Timmy says.

"I'm going to find Vicky, and follow her all afternoon long," Timmy says.

"And they call me creepy and obsessive," Tootie says.

"Well, if it's a secret, she probably won't tell me that she's secretly nice," Timmy says.

"True that," Tootie says.

Timmy sees Vicky talking to Ricky. "Ugh. That guy again? I thought he got married to Mr. Crocker's mom," Timmy says.

"Can I follow you too, Timmy Turner?" Tootie asks.

"Sure. Just don't annoy me," Timmy says.

"Well, okay. I'll see you later for our video game night!" Chester says.

He waves goodbye to Timmy, and then he walks to where his R.V. is parked.

"Let's hide behind this bush, okay?" Timmy asks.

Timmy and Tootie hide behind a bush. They continue watching Vicky and Ricky.

"I'm not going to fall for your lies this time, Ricky. You're a thief, and you never loved me at all," Vicky says.

"But I have changed!" Ricky says.

"I'm not going to get back together with you," Vicky says.

Ricky sighs.

Vicky walks towards a sad little girl.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Vicky asks.

"Francis broke my fairy wand!" The four-year-old girl says.

"Did he now? Well, he is going to regret doing that," Vicky says.

"I'll buy you a new fairy wand, okay?" Vicky smiles.

"This is really weird," Timmy says.

"I'm not used to her being this nice," Tootie says.

The four-year-old girl smiles at Vicky. "Thank you, Vicky! You're not as mean as I heard you are!" The four-year-old girl says.

"Uh, right. I'm not," Vicky says.

"Come with me, okay?" Vicky asks.

The four-year-old girl and Vicky walk into the Dimmsdale Mall.

"Do you happen to know something, Tootie?" Timmy asks.

"Uh, no. I'm just as shocked as you are, Timmy," Tootie lies.

"Let's go inside," Timmy says.

Timmy and Tootie walk into the Dimmsdale Mall.

Francis looks at Timmy. "Hey, Turner! Let me beat you up again!" Francis says.

Francis hit Timmy, and then Francis laughs. "You're such a weakling, Turner," Francis says.

"I'm really tired of getting hurt by him," Timmy says.

"Are you okay, Timmy?" Tootie asks. She quickly feels concerned for Timmy.

Francis kicks Timmy, and then Francis walks out of the Dimmsdale Mall.

Vicky walks towards Timmy and Tootie. "What are you guys doing here?" Vicky asks.

"I saw that," Timmy says.

He stands up, and then he looks at Vicky. "You're not mean, are you?" Timmy asks.

"Saw what?" Vicky asks. She tries to avoid answering Timmy's question.

"You bought a fairy wand for that little girl," Timmy says.

"Or maybe I chased her with a chainsaw," Vicky says.

"Would you just tell me the truth, for once, Vicky?" Timmy asks.

"Alright, fine. I don't have a chainsaw, or any other weapons," Vicky says.

"Tootie. No more lies. Is your sister nice or not?" Timmy asks.

"Nice…" Tootie says, and then she sighs.

"Then what? You were just pretending to be mean and hateful?" Timmy asks, as he turns to look at Vicky.

Vicky sighs. "Yes," Vicky says, and then she looks down at her shoes.

"Why?" Timmy asks.

"It's a very long story," Vicky says.

"It all started with Hailey Drew. She was our babysitter. She told our parents that Vicky broke their fragile items, and they have been punishing Vicky ever since she was nine-years-old," Tootie says.

"I didn't though. I didn't break their things. It was all a lie. Hailey threw this party, and so many college students broke my parents' fragile belongings," Vicky says. "I shouldn't have said that," Vicky says.

"You actually wanted me to believe that you were mean?" Timmy asks.

"Not really. I was only pretending to my parents' bad daughter. They called me a rebel, and they stopped loving me," Vicky says.

"She couldn't stop the act. It only got worse," Tootie says.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Vicky. You really didn't deserve to be blamed for something that you didn't do," Timmy says.

"She needs a friend," Tootie says.

"Uh, I could be your friend, Vicky," Timmy says.

"Yeah, right. I mean, really? You would really want to become friends with me?" Vicky asks.

"Sure. Just as long as you're yourself. And not who you were pretending to be," Timmy says.

"Uh, okay. We're friends now, Timmy," Vicky says. She smiles at Timmy. "And I'm sorry that your parents keep forgetting to take you with them on their trips," Vicky says.

"I wish they would stop forgetting me," Timmy says.

"Wish granted, Timmy!" Cosmo says.

"Nice," Timmy says.

"Well, I have to go talk to Francis. I'll see you later, maybe?" Vicky asks Timmy.

"Sure," Timmy says.

Vicky walks out of the Dimmsdale Mall.

"That sounds terrible. What did Hailey Drew do to you, Tootie?" Timmy asks.

"She hurt me. And she told me that my dream of becoming a Princess will never come true," Tootie says.

"I'm sorry. I guess it makes it worse whenever I constantly reject you," Timmy says.

"Oh, I'm confident that you are going to love me someday!" Tootie says.

Timmy hugs Tootie.

Tootie hugs Timmy back.

"Thank you, Timmy. You are a very good boy," Tootie says.

"You're welcome! Want to join me for my video game night with Chester and A.J.?" Timmy asks.

"Really? But I'm a girl. And your night seems like it's only for boys," Tootie says.

"I'll make an exception just for you. You were hurt by Hailey Drew," Timmy says.

"Thank you, Timmy!" Tootie says. She hugs him again.

"You're welcome, Tootie," Timmy says.

Timmy and Tootie walk to his home.

Timmy walks inside his house, and Tootie follows him.

"Chester and A.J. will be here in a few minutes from now," Timmy says.

Tootie grabs Timmy's Nintendo Switch. "Wow! You actually have a Nintendo Switch!" Tootie says.

"My mom was nice enough to buy it for me," Timmy says.

Tootie turns the Nintendo Switch on, and then she starts playing Super Mario Maker 2.

Chester and A.J. walk into Timmy's house.

"What's a girl doing here on our guy's night out?" A.J. asks.

"She was abused by her babysitter. Just be nice to her, you guys," Timmy says.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Chester says to Tootie.

Tootie smiles at Chester. "It's okay. I'm just glad that it's all over now, and Hailey is not my babysitter anymore," Tootie says.

"Wow, you're pretty good at this game," A.J. says.

"Thank you!" Tootie says.

"I have been playing Mario games at my house," Tootie says.

"So, your parents don't even love Vicky anymore? That's really sad," Timmy says.

"Your parents might be forgetful but at least they love you. And yes, they don't love Vicky," Tootie says.

"There has to be a way that we can convince them that Vicky was innocent," Timmy says.

"Well, can we do that plan after we play video games?" A.J. asks.

"Of course," Timmy says.

Tootie gives the Nintendo Switch to Chester. "You guys can play now. I'll just watch you," Tootie says.

Chester starts playing a level in Super Mario Maker 2.

"This is really fun, Timmy! I don't even mind that Tootie is here!" Chester says.

Their game play continues. Timmy notices the time two hours later.

"Oh, it's time for you guys to go home now," Timmy says.

Chester and A.J. stop playing video games. "Aw. We'll see you tomorrow, Timmy!" A.J. says.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Timmy!" Chester says.

Chester and A.J. walk out of Timmy's house.

Tootie stays inside the living room. "Thanks for making me feel better, Timmy. You and I can become friends too," Tootie says.

"I would very much like that, Tootie," Timmy says.

"And you're welcome! I hope that you had fun with me tonight!" Timmy says.

"Oh, I did! And I'm going to finish that level the next time that I visit your house!" Tootie says.

"Good luck! It's a hard one!" Timmy says.

Tootie walks out of Timmy's house.

Timmy closes the front door. Timmy looks at his parents. "Can we go on a trip this weekend? And you actually take me with you?" Timmy asks.

"But I thought that you like being babysat by Vicky," Timmy's father says.

"I do like her. She's generous, kind, and sweet. But what I would really like more than her company is spending time with you and Mom," Timmy says.

"Oh. I didn't know that you felt that way," Timmy's mother says.

She hugs Timmy.

"I know that you and Dad love me though. In your own way," Timmy says.

"We do love you, Timmy. I'm so sorry for neglecting you," Timmy's mother says.

"I'm sorry too," Timmy's father says.

Timmy hugs his mother back.

"Thank you for including me," Timmy says.

After that wonderful talk, Timmy walks upstairs and then he walks into his bedroom. "I feel great now! I can't wait until this weekend!" Timmy says.

"And how did it go with you and Vicky?" Cosmo asks.

"Really well! I don't hate her anymore. I realize now that she was just silently suffering from being neglected even worse than I have been from my parents," Timmy says.

"And what will you wish for tomorrow, Sport?" Wanda asks.

"I'm not sure. I'll think about that tomorrow, okay?" Timmy asks.

Timmy watches a cartoon show on his cell phone. Timmy laughs at the funny parts.

"I'm going to see Vicky tomorrow afternoon, after the school day has ended," Timmy says.

"Maybe you could make a wish for Vicky," Wanda suggests.

"That's a good idea!" Timmy says.

He continues watching the episode of the cartoon show.

He starts to feel sleepy though, so he turns his cell phone off, and then he gets into his bed. Timmy closes his eyes, and then Cosmo and Wanda go into the fish bowl, disguised as goldfish. Wanda uses her wand to turn off the lights, so that her God-son can sleep.

To be continued in _Chapter 3_.


	3. Chapter 3: The Real Vicky

The Author's Note: What I do isn't easy. It's extremely hard. Writing for canon characters, even in a canon-divergent way is hard work. I still remember having writer's block on a reply to Lightning Dust as Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic for two months. So, of course, I had writer's block on this Chapter. I didn't know what to write, but I'm going to try to wing it this time. I'm so sorry about the delay, though.

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this fan-fiction and in this Chapter are canon-divergent, so it's like an alternate universe. But most of the characters (with the exception of Vicky and Tootie) still remain in character as they are in the show. And this fan-fiction is of The Fairly OddParents. And thank you for your support. I really do appreciate it. There are some trigger warnings that I need to point out. Murder, death, and suicide. So, only continue reading if you can handle these themes.

* * *

Chapter 3: "The Real Vicky".

Timmy woke up in the morning. His father was playing loudly on his bongos. Timmy glanced at the time on his clock. "7:35 A.M.? Why is my dad playing his bongos at 7:35 A.M.?" Timmy asks.

"I don't know, Timmy! There are some things that even I don't know!" Cosmo says.

"You don't know a lot of things, actually," Wanda says.

Timmy gets out of his bed, and then he opens the door. Timmy walks out of his bedroom, and then he walks downstairs. He looks at his dad. "Dad? I thought that Mom won't let you play your bongos anymore," Timmy says.

"Oh, right. That's something that I forgot," His father says.

"Would you like to eat your breakfast before you leave for school, Timmy?" Timmy's mother asks.

"Of course, Mom! I'm starving!" Timmy says. He walks into the kitchen.

"I already have it prepared for you," Timmy's mother says.

Timmy sits down, and then he starts eating his cereal.

He couldn't stop thinking about Trixie Tang.

Timmy finishes eating, and then he walks upstairs and into his bedroom. Timmy changes his clothes, and then he grabs his backpack.

The fairies Cosmo and Wanda use their wands to transform themselves into books that Timmy will take with him to school.

"Okay. Poof me to school!" Timmy says.

"I would highly recommend not to make wishes like this, but okay," Wanda says.

She uses her wand to poof Timmy to his school.

Timmy walks into his classroom, and he sits down next to Trixie Tang.

"Hi, Trixie!" Timmy says.

Trixie sighs. "What?" Trixie asks.

"Will you go out with me?" Timmy asks.

"I already have a boyfriend right now, so, no, I can't go out with you," Trixie says.

"Darn," Timmy says.

"I'm sorry though," Trixie says.

"It's okay. I hope that you will be happy with him though," Timmy says.

"Thank you. That was really nice of you to say. And yes, my boyfriend does make me happy," Trixie says.

"You're welcome, Trixie! I will always love you!" Timmy says.

Trixie smiles at Timmy. Was she really starting to be interested in him?

"Alright, you morons, it's time for me to teach you again," Mr. Denzel Crocker says after he walked into the classroom.

"Ugh. Crocker is here now," Timmy says.

"Yes, Turner. And I'm not happy to see you either. Unless you wouldn't mind giving me your FAIRY GOD-PARENTS!" Mr. Crocker says.

"I don't have any fairy God-parents, Crocker," Timmy says.

"So, today, we are going to talk about protagonists and antagonists. What does an antagonist usually do?" Mr. Crocker asks his students.

"Thwart the protagonist's goals," Timmy says.

"Correct! You finally get something correct. I'm shocked, Turner," Mr. Crocker says.

"Now, what is the inner conflict of a protagonist? Just give me an example," Mr. Crocker says.

"Uhh, they might be like Vicky and not really like who they turned themselves into? Uh, insecurity," Timmy says.

"That is correct again, and I'm not going to get used to this," Mr. Crocker says, as he gives Timmy an A.

"Thank you!" Timmy says.

"Now what are you talking about? Vicky doesn't like herself?" Mr. Crocker asks.

"Well, I don't think she does. She doesn't like Icky Vicky," Timmy says.

"I don't like Icky Vicky either," Chester McBadBat says.

"The real Vicky is kind, generous, and helpful," Timmy says. "Like, she was actually helping a little girl ride a bike a few days ago," Timmy says.

"I'll only believe it if I saw it," Chester says.

"I'm serious, Chester. She also told Francis off because he did something mean to another little girl's fairy wand. And she paid for a new wand for that little girl," Timmy says.

"So, she's only nice to girls?" Chester asks.

"I think that things will be changing from now on. Vicky won't be Icky Vicky anymore. She doesn't want to pretend to be someone that she's not anymore," Timmy says.

"So, you're secretly friends with her now, Timmy?" Chester asks.

"Well, it's not really a secret, Chester, but yes. I am friends with Vicky now," Timmy says.

"Hopefully she won't be bitter and hateful anymore," A.J. says.

The class day ended a few hours later, and then Timmy walks towards Vicky and Tootie's home.

Tootie walks towards Timmy. "Hi, Timmy! What brings you here?" Tootie asks.

"Are you here to finally ask for my hand in marriage?" Tootie asks excitedly.

"Uh, no. I'm sorry. But I still don't love you, Tootie. We're just friends," Timmy says.

"But you'll start to love me someday, Timmy Turner," Tootie says.

"Ignoring, ignoring… I'm here to talk to Vicky, actually," Timmy says.

"Oh, she's in her bedroom right now," Tootie says.

She continues to hold onto her My Little Pony plushie.

"Cute plushie. I love Rainbow Dash," Timmy says.

"Really? She's awesome!" Tootie says, as she continues holding onto her Rainbow Dash plushie.

"Well, I'm going to see your sister now. I hope that you will have a great day, Tootie!" Timmy says.

"Thank you! You too, Timmy!" Tootie says.

Timmy opens the front door, which was unlocked at the moment, and then he walks upstairs. Timmy walks towards Vicky's bedroom. The door was closed, so Timmy knocked on the door. "Vicky? This is Timmy," Timmy says.

"Come in!" Vicky says.

Timmy opens the door, and then he walks into Vicky's bedroom. "Oh, I see that you changed the way that your bedroom looks," Timmy says.

"Yeah, I'm not going to be that mean babysitter person anymore," Vicky says.

"That's good. I never liked her," Timmy says.

"I never liked her either. I guess I just didn't realize back then that I didn't need to act like a miscreant while babysitting kids. They didn't deserve to be treated like that. You… didn't deserve that either," Vicky says.

"So, I think I know of a way to turn your life around, and make it better than it is now," Timmy says.

"Oh, really? Do tell, Timmy Turner," Vicky says.

"I'll tell your parents the truth," Timmy says.

"You think I haven't tried that already? They wouldn't believe me," Vicky says.

"Oh. Then I've got nothing," Timmy says.

"Just relax, Timmy, I'll be fine," Vicky says.

"I just want you to be happy," Timmy says.

"Well, I would be happy if there was a guy who would not lie to me, or steal money from me," Vicky says.

"I'll help you find a boyfriend," Timmy says. He still felt bad for creating Ricky by wishing Vicky to have the 'perfect' boyfriend.

"Aw, you don't have to do that, Timmy," Vicky says.

"Have to? I want to," Timmy says.

"Anyways, I'm trying to study for an exam, so that's all the minutes that I can spend talking to you for now," Vicky says.

"Oh, you want me to leave now? Good luck on your exam!" Timmy says.

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it," Vicky says. "And yes, please leave, and talk to Tootie," Vicky says.

"I hope that you will have a good day today, Vicky! And you're welcome!" Timmy says.

Timmy walks out of the room, and then he walks downstairs. He sees Tootie inside the living room, playing with some of her dolls. Her Rainbow Dash plushie is near her doll's house.

"Vicky wanted me to talk to you. You okay, Tootie?" Timmy asks.

"I'm feeling better now that you're here, my love!" Tootie says.

"We're not dating, Tootie. I don't love you, remember?" Timmy asks.

"We're not dating yet, you mean," Tootie says.

"Tell me more about Hailey Drew," Timmy says.

"She killed Vicky's best friend, Atthea. Made Atthea take a pill, and then Hailey told the police that the death was a suicide," Tootie says.

"Ugh. I'm starting to hate Hailey even more now," Timmy says.

"Yeah, Vicky and I hate Hailey too. She was really cruel to us. I'm still surprised that Vicky survived all of those times that Hailey put Vicky into a coma," Tootie says.

"Wait, what? That's new," Timmy says.

"I like to believe that God gave Vicky a miracle, and that it happened because He loves her," Tootie says.

"Well, I care about Vicky too, and I'm glad that she didn't die," Timmy says.

Tootie sits down on the couch. Timmy sits down next to her.

"If only something bad could happen to Hailey," Timmy says.

"I was thinking of that too!" Tootie says.

"She should get arrested for murdering Atthea," Timmy says.

Just then, Vicky's parents walked into their house. "Oh, hello, Timmy Turner. It's nice to see you here," Nicky Statton says. James Statton smiles at Timmy.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Statton, I'm just here to talk to Tootie. She really needs a friend," Timmy says.

"You can continue talking to her," James says to Timmy.

Nicky and James take off their jackets, and then they take off their shoes. They walk into the kitchen.

"They still don't know the truth," Tootie says.

"Ugh. I know. They wouldn't believe if I told them that Atthea's death was a murder, and not a suicide," Timmy says.

"I still can't believe that the adults believed Hailey's lie. Atthea would never want to kill herself," Tootie says.

"Why did Atthea die?" Timmy asks.

"Oh, because she was trying to tell Vicky's parents that Vicky didn't break anything on that night that Hailey had all of those college students into our house, and breaking my parents' fragile items," Tootie says.

"So, a child died because Hailey didn't want to get fired. That makes me hate Hailey even more," Timmy says.

"Yeah, she knew that Vicky's parents might believe Atthea," Tootie says.

"You were there that night, weren't you?" Timmy asks.

"My parents took me out for ice cream to celebrate my second birthday, but I was home when they were talking to Hailey," Tootie says.

"And then what happened?" Timmy asks.

"Hailey kicked Atthea out of the house, and then Hailey told Vicky's parents that Vicky hated me, and that she never wanted me to exist," Tootie says.

At that moment, Vicky's parents walked into the living room. "Why are you talking about Hailey Drew, Tootie?" Nicky, Vicky and Tootie's mother, asks.

"I was telling Timmy what really happened," Tootie says.

"Oh, not this again. Your sister was a rebel. A rebellious miscreant," Nicky says.

"Not true. You hired a crazy woman who murdered someone," Tootie says.

"That's enough now, Tootie," James Statton says.

"Go to your room," Nicky says.

Tootie sighs. "'Bye, Timmy," Tootie says.

Tootie walks upstairs. Timmy looks at Vicky's parents. "She's not making this up, y'know. She was telling the truth," Timmy says. He walks out of the house. "Some people can be so stubborn in their beliefs. They refuse to believe that Hailey is an evil babysitter. Ironically, my parents wouldn't believe me about Vicky, and now I'm finding out that she's not even mean," Timmy says.

"Vicky's parents are so stubborn," Cosmo says, agreeing with Timmy.

"Don't worry, Sport. Things will get better for Vicky soon," Wanda says.

"I think I'm going to try to play my new video game, and then try to study for tomorrow's exam," Timmy says.

He walks into his house, and then he walks upstairs. Timmy walks into his bedroom, and then he turns on his video game device. Timmy started playing his new video game, and his fairy God-parents quickly go into the fish bowl, transformed as goldfish just in case someone opens the door.

"Are you sure things will get better for Vicky soon, Wanda?" Timmy asks.

"Well, I can't promise you, but I know she'll be happy if she got a new boyfriend," Wanda says.

"Someone who won't lie or steal from her," Timmy says.

He continues playing his video game. "This game is the best RPG that I have ever played," Timmy says.

"I think wishing for Vicky to have a boyfriend again would be a bad wish," Timmy says.

"No kidding, Timmy!" Cosmo says.

Two hours later, Timmy starts to feel sleepy. "I'm going to call it a night now. Goodnight, Cosmo and Wanda!" Timmy says. He sets his video game down, and then he gets into his bed. Timmy closes his eyes, and Wanda turns off the lights.

_To be continued in Chapter 4._


End file.
